Thinking of You
by Sweetiepie78
Summary: Roxy Miller is new to Degrassi. She just moved from Tennesse. What happens when she has to leave everything behind and start a new life there. Relationships will be discovered and hearts will be broken. What happens when a blast from the past comes to the
1. Default Chapter

1

" Shane we need to talk..." I said.

" Ooook." he said. " Every guys favorite words to hear."

" Here, sit beside me." I sat on the bench in the park. I had to tell him but this wasn't going to be easy. He sat beside me. " Um this isn't going to easy." My voice started to crack.

" Come on Rox, you can tell me anything. You know that." he said while putting his arm around me.

" I'm...I'm moving to Canada tomorrow night." Tears escaped my eyes.

" What?" he said. " You can't."

" I'm sorry but my dad thinks that I need to be away from what all happened here..."

" So Canada. What part?" he asked.

" Toronto. Ontario."

Roxy Miller is the main character in this story. She is from a small town in Tennessee and she's about to turn 16. She has dark brown layered hair with blonde highlights and deep brown eyes. She's about 5'5 and 102 pounds. She loves to play softball, basketball, track, skateboarding, and skiing. Her boyfriends name is Shane Brown and he just turned 17. Her mom just died in a car accident a few weeks ago, so her dad thinks that it's best that they move there to get away. Roxy is short for Roxanne Lynn Miller. Roxy has one older brother named Josh who is about to turn 17.

Roxy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She opened her eyes and looked around. The walls were still bright white and she was still laying on one mattress that was in the floor. It was Monday and Friday night they arrived here in Canada. Life here was so different than her life in Tennessee. She missed her Family, her friends, her boyfriend, her sports team, and most importantly her mothers grave. Roxy slowly stood up and looked around. Her room was full of boxes and empty dressers and tabled and a few chairs. She still hadn't got her bed put back up yet. She walked over to one of the boxes that had " Jeans..." labeled on it and grabbed a pair out. She grabbed her Abercrombie and Fitch pair and then she went over to a box labeled " T's." and grabbed a mini black tank top type thing. She then put those on and got her black converse then did her hair and make up. She applied some eyeliner and mascara then some white eye shadow. She then put her hair in a high messy bun.

" Rox!" her dad yelled. " Come on were leaving."

" Ok!" She yelled back. She grabbed her back pack and then her white jacket and ran down stairs to start her first day of school at Degrassi Community High.

XxX

Ok so sorry that was short but that's the intro. Promise it will get better and im sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I will soon! Well please enjoy. R&R!


	2. seeing an old face

and im so so so so sorry i havent updated. Im in softball tournaments and track alot now so im sorry theres no excuse...plz forgive me. Thank you for the reviews I love them! And yes, I should have the rest of my parts for the other chapters later on! Im so sorry those haven't been out. Anyway, please enjoy!

Part 2 of Thinking of You.

" Name please." The lady at the front desk asked me.

" Roxanne Miller." I answered in a low tone.

" Oh yes. The new girl from the U.S." she said and filed through some papers. " Here you go." she said and handed them to me.

" Thanks." I said and turned around. I had no clue where I was going and what I was doing. I looked at the map that she had given me and it was no help what so ever. As I was walking down a hall I really wasn't paying mich attention to where I was going and ran into someone. Someone who didn't like that at all.

" Ouch! Why don't you watch were your going next time." A girl with blonde hair said to me.

" What? You ran into me to dear." I responded. I wasn't the type of person to let people talk to me like she did. I mean come on, she must have been distracted to.

" Excuse me?" she said. I wasn't about to let some Bimbo pick some sissy fight with me on my first day, so I just rolled me eyes and walked away. Gosh what was I getting myself into.

I continued to look at my so called map and look at door numbers until I saw the room that I needed to be in for home room. I knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

" Yes?" This lady that look Japanese said as she opened the door.

" Hi, um im the new student Roxy Miller." I responded.

Her smile had gotten bigger along with her arm coming around me and walking me into the classroom.

" Class, settle down now. We have a new student. Her name is Roxanne Miller. She just transferred from Tennessee, in the United States." she said. " Would you like to share a little bit about yourself to the class?"

I really didn't want to, but hey why not. I smiled and shook my head. " I'm Roxanne Miller, but I go by Roxy. I play sports and I love to write songs and play my guitar." I finished.

" I am Mrs. Kwan by the way." She said. " Why don't you take a seat by Liberty. Liberty please raise your hand." This girl raised her hand and I took my seat already getting bored.

The rest of the day went by like a blur. A really big blur. Lunch time came and I sat down at a table in the Caf. The next thing I know someone is tapping my shoulder. " Excuse me hon, your in my seat."

That voice sounded familiar. Oh great not the bimbo from earlier. I turned to face her. She then to noticed who I am. " Oh really well I don't see your name on it. So tell me again how is it your seat?"

She bit her top lip and rolled her eyes. " Do you have to be so difficult? I mean come on. Let me sit at the table that I always sit at." she said with a hint of snobbish in there.

" Well I'm sorry, but pick another I was here first, but sweetie your more than welcome to join me." I said to making my voice snobby.

She rolled her eyes and walked away with her friend.

" Rox?" I heard someone say. No one has called me that here. Who would know me? I turned around in my seat to see Craig. My face lit up. I met Craig last summer in BC. We became friends.

" Craig!" I said and jumped up from my seat to give him a hug.

" What are you doing here?"

" I live here."

" Really?"

" Yep. Just moved here."

XxX

Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now. This will get better though I promise.


	3. going out with new friends and enimies

1Ok, tonight I have a double hitter so I wont update maybe until Wednesday cause tomorrow I have another double hitter. So I have decided to go ahead and give you two parts today! Enjoy :)

" That is so weird that you are here now." He said and smiled.

We met at a photography camp last year. I'm not the photography type, but my dad made me go so you know why not. Anyway, when I got there we met and I soon became interested in photography. Are you catching my drift? Then camp ended and we rarely kept in touch on account of the distance between us. I had Shane and things just forgot about him and so on with me to him.

" Yeah I know..." I said while opening a can of Code Red Mountain Dew. My most favorite drink in the whole world. I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and licked my bottom lip while watching Craig take a bite of his hamburger.

" So how are you liking it here?" he asked me.

" Uh." I started..." It's ok. I mean it's really different you know?"

He nodded. " I know how it is when your new."

" Craig?" Someone called for him.

He turned around to see Spinner and Marco walking towards us.

" What are you doing?" Spinner said.

" How are you with?" Marco asked.

" Im eating and I'm with an old friend named Roxy. She just moved here not to long ago. Today is her first day at Degrassi." Craig said. Spinner eyed me the whole time. EW...he reminded me of my ex boyfriend Matt.

"Oh..." Spinner said then sat beside me. " I'm Spinner." he put his arm around me and I removed his arm.

" Roxy." I said.

" Marco." Marco told me and shook my hand.

For the rest of the lunch period I got to know Craig and his friends a lot more and they all got to know me. I really was starting to like this school except that dumb blonde bitch wouldn't stop giving me the damn evil eye and it was starting to piss me off. Who in the hell does she think she is anyway? I just shook that off anyway and went on with my day. Craig invited me to go to the movies tonight with him and some of his friends so I had to get home and make sure I could go before anything. I walked home in a slow steady pace. Today was Monday which meant that my team would be having a double hitter tonight and since I am catcher I would be there but no we just had to move...

" Dad!" I yelled as I walked into the house. " Josh!"

" What?" Josh said while walking into the kitchen to where I was."

" Where's dad?" I asked.

" He had to go to a business meeting. He said he wouldn't be home until real late and for us to call order out." he told me.

" Well go ahead I am gonna go to the movies with some friends I met today. Is that ok?" I asked. Even though he as my shit faced brother I had to abide by the damn rules and get permission from him since my dad wasn't around. Well even if he said no I was still gonna go. Who gave a shit what he said. He didn't always rule over me.

" Uh..sure I guess. Be back by like 11 though." he said and I nodded. I then went upstairs to change and get ready. Craig would be here soon and I needed to be ready.

I quickly ran over to my skirt box and got my new Abercrombie and Fitch skirt. It was so awesome. It went like 3 inches below my butt and it had gum stains and tire stains made into it. Then it had worn out patches sown in. I loved this skirt. I then went over and got my pink silky laced tank top. It was low cut with laces at the top. Then I got some pink flip flops and I put my hair in a low pony tail with light make up on. I had to admit I looked pretty damn good.

" Rox!" my brother yelled. " You have company!" I got my new white pinned up purse and and ran downstairs to see Craig, Marco, Spinner, these two girls I didn't know and that blonde dumb bitch from earlier.


	4. he will always

1I just stood there and stared. She did the same. I rolled my eyes and told my brother bye then preceded out the door with my so called new friends. I had to admit this might just be sorta fun and maybe I could learn to be friends with that bitch...notice I said MAYBE.

" Rox, you haven't met these three girls yet have you?" Craig asked.

I didn't know what to say at first on account it looks like that bimbo was friends with Craig and so was I and I didn't want to ruin anyone's lives right yet. " Uh no..."

" I'm Ellie." This girl with dark long red hair told me.

" I'm Hazel." This other girl with black hair told me.

" Paige..." That girl told me. So her name was Paige...

" Well I'm Roxy." I told all of them then my cell went off. " Hello?"

" Hey!" My best friend Anna yelled into the phone.

Tears came to my eyes. " Oh my God, hey girlie!" Everyone looked at me. I just stood on the sidewalk.

" How are you?"

" Im good I guess. You?" I asked. Wow I missed her. Anna was my best friend. We had been best friends since kindergarten and we still are. She has blonde hair and green eyes and she is about my height and weight. She only plays soccer though.

" Well that's why I called." she said. Her voice had gotten lower.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" I don't know how to tell you this, but Shane slept with Lisa and she might be pregnant."

Tears came to my eyes and this time fell to my face. I am not the one to cry especially in front of people I hardly know...but my long term boyfriend just now cheated on me when I finally have to move? Oh hell no.

" What the fuck?" I said and hung up my phone. " Guys um go on with out me. Something came up and I need to get home right away. Sorry. Maybe I will see you tomorrow or whatever." I said and ran back towards my house. Tears where falling down my face and my stomach wanted to burn into ashes.

I ran to my room and jumped onto my bed crying into my pillow. He cheated on me. I knew that having a long term relationship with someone you thought you loved would be hard, but you never would have thought that they would have cheated on and you have only been gone for 3 days. Anna kept trying to call and I finally picked up. We sat up for hours talking and cheering my up and then I made her tell me the whole story of it all. I hated that bastard and I hated what I did with him. I hated every thing now and the bad thing is I can never step foot back in my home town with him in it he will always cause the bad memories to fall upon me now. He will always be the one to make me when I am having a good time. I wanted to hate him and really hate him but I couldn't. I still loved him no matter what and that's why I hated myself.


End file.
